The Return of Drawcia
by DarkLordKardos
Summary: The paint witch has returned, with the unwitting help of the Squeaks, and no stupid marshmallows will stop her this time. First kinda crappy fic. Reviews would be appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer Thingy: I do not own the Squeaks, Drawcia, Kirby, or any other of the Kirby characters. Yet. And major Squeak Squad spoilers abound. (Like anyone cares about these things anyway.) On with the fic.

Daroach's eyes opened slowly. "Urrgh…Have we taken over the universe yet?

His fellow Squeaks sighed in relief.

"Oh good, you're not dead," said Doc.

"We were worried, Boss!" chirped Spinni.

"Worrying makes me hungry," rumbled Storo.

Daroach waved his comrade's concerned comments (ooh, alliteration!) away impatiently. "Yes, I can assure you I'm quite alive. Has my amazing plan for the acquisition of the Ultimate Power succeeded?"

Doc was about to remind Daroach that it had been his plan when Spinni interrupted. "Well, no Boss…You see, it kinda…"

"Kinda _what?_" Daroach growled.

"…was an evil star thingy called Dark Nebula that possessed you and would have killed us all if Kirby didn't stop it," finished Storo.

Spinni gave him a dirty look. "What?" asked Storo.

Daroach narrowed his eyes and looked around. The ground was torn to pieces, obviously the results of his epic clash with Kirby, which he surely had won. No wait…that crushing feeling he felt…perhaps that was defeat? Surely not…

Daroach shook his head. He must not think about such ridiculous things. In any case, after the battle the idiotic interfering Meta Knight had taken the treasure for reasons unknown. The Squeaks had then followed him to his enormous and extremely tacky airship and, after cleverly waiting for Kirby to defeat him (all Daroach's idea, of course) had taken back their treasure. He had opened it and then…

And then what? He looked back at his teammates.

Spinni looked anxious, adjusting his oversized sunglasses and twitching his nose. Doc looked bored, staring into space and chewing on his moustache thoughtfully. And Storo looked hungry. Same as usual.

Daroach decided to humor them. "Okay, so then what happened? How long have I been out?"

"About twenty minutes, Boss," said Spinni.

Daroach stared at him disbelievingly. "You're telling me the Lord of the Underworld took a pink marshmallow twenty minutes to destroy?"

"Actually, it only took about five. We've been waiting for you to wake up for the other fifteen."

"Did someone say marshmallow?" Storo interrupted.

Daroach put his head in his paws. "All right. What did you do?"

"What do you mean, Boss?" asked Spinni innocently.

Daroach looked up, a half-amused look in his yellow eyes. "You expect me to believe that you were able to stand still for more than half a minute, let alone fifteen?"

"It was really hard, but yeah, we…"

"…accidentally lost all the treasure we collected to Kirby," finished Storo.

Daroach and Spinni glared at him murderously, but for different reasons. _"WHAT?" _screeched the Squeak Squad leader.

"I said, we accidentally lost…"

"_SHUT UP!!" _Daroach shouted. "Just _shut up!" _Storo did. "Can you do _anything _without my brilliant leadership? For _twenty minutes?_"

"Well we _did _manage to hold on to one thing," said Spinni hesitantly.

"What is it?" asked Daroach, trying to keep calm.

Spinni pulled a large painting out of his ridiculously long cape. "We got it from some weird guy on an island somewhere. Said it was his masterpiece."

Daroach inspected the painting. "Hmm, that looks like a genuine Da Vinci. Those go for a lot in some obscure circles, which I happen to know of."

"Wow, you know a lot, Boss," Spinni said admiringly, glad to be alive.

Daroach pulled his hat down lower on his forehead. "Of course I do."

Meanwhile, on Ice Cream Island…

"_Sacre bleu! _Those leetle rats stole my _piece de resistance!"_ shouted Paintroller.

"Dude, you just splattered paint all over a canvas. It took you like five seconds," said a Waddle Dee.

"Shut up! You 'ave no taste for zee fine works of art!"

"And drop the French accent, dude. It's getting really old."

"Your muzzer eez zee one zat eez getting old!" retorted Paintroller lamely. "I fart in your general direction!"

"Whatever," said the Waddle Dee. "Where's the kitchen in this place?"

Back in the Gamble Galaxy…

Doc half-listened to his fellow Squeaks carry on with disinterest. It wasn't anything new. He directed his thoughts to his idea for the MechaKrackoSnail Mark II.

All of the Squeaks were too absorbed in their separate arguments (Doc's was with himself) to notice a creepy yellow eye staring balefully out at them from the painting. No one heard the faint cackling laughter echoing from within.

Dreamland was not to remain peaceful for long.

_Dun dun dunnnnn! Hope you enjoyed my first fanfic. There should be more, better chapters unless I'm too lazy, which has been known to happen. Reviews would be greatly appreciated!_


	2. Chapter 2

At last

Meanwhile, in Green Greens…

At last! The shortcake was his. After making sure there were no mice, Meta Knights or creepy smoke clouds to stop him, Kirby finally dug in. The sweet, moist flavor of strawberries and cake flooded into his mouth. Aaah…Now he needed some watermelon.

"Doom!" Kirby looked up. The noise had come from behind a hill to his left. Kirby finished off the cake and walked over the hill.

A Waddle Doo was standing on an unhappy-looking Rocky, a crowd of various Dreamland citizens crowded around him. "Dreamland is doomed! Doomed I say!"

"Puyo?" asked Kirby curiously.

The Waddle Doo turned towards him. "The Time of Paint is returning! Say goodbye to your arms and legs!" it yelled. Kirby wondered how it was doing this, as it did not seem to have a mouth. Come to think of it, neither did many other creatures in Kirby's world. He would have to ponder this over a plate of cookies later. "We are all going to DIE!"

An assortment of frenzied noises was emitted from the gathered Dreamlanders. Kirby sat down and began to listen intently, grabbing a bowl of popcorn as he did so.

"The Thieves who Squeak will screw up again and release She Who Likes to Draw Things!" the Waddle Doo yelled. Kirby thought for a minute. Those sounded familiar. Thieves…who Squeak…King Dedede? Kirby felt proud of himself. Yep, it was definitely King Dedede.

He didn't really like King Dedede. He had stolen Kirby's cake. He even tried to deny it, but Kirby didn't believe him. Now, who was the second one? Kirby thought hard. She…who likes…to draw things. Adeleine? But that didn't make sense. Adeleine was nice. She gave him candy. Kirby liked candy.

Why was it bad to release a nice girl who gave Kirby candy? Kirby shook his head. The Waddle Doo was obviously crazy. Now for that watermelon.

Kirby headed back to his small house built into the side of a hill. Kirby liked his house. It had food in it.

He headed around back to where his garden was. "PUYO!" shouted Kirby in surprise.

There was nothing there! Not even a single Maxim Tomato! Horror of Horrors! Kirby narrowed his eyes. There was only one person who would do something as terrible as this. Kirby headed towards Castle Dedede.

Deep within the depths of the painting which was deep in the depths of Daroach's cloak who was deep in the depths of Nature Notch, a dark entity was forming a new body for itself. _Fools,_ it thought. _How could they think they have beaten Drawcia? She is the embodiment of bad art. She shall never fall! Eee hee hee heeee!_

The Drawcia Soul spun around and around, creating a cloakof many colors and hues. Her curly purple witch's hat appeared on her head, and a lavender scarf twirled around her neck, covering her face mysteriously.

_Time for my dramatic entrance! _Drawcia cackled. She flew through the swirling maelstrom of paint and towards the barrier between canvas and reality. _EE HEE HEE—huh?_

It would not let her through! She tried harder, ramming her entire weight against the barrier again and again. It hardly even moved. _EEEEEEEEEE! _How dare it defy the Queen of Canvas? She drew a cannon and started blasting the wall, but to no avail.

Drawcia retreated to the bubble of paint she had created for herself. If she could not get through on her own, then she would have to trick some idiot into freeing her. She summoned a clear ball through which she could see the outside world.

She stared, as if she could not believe her own luck. The _Squeak Squad_ had gained possession of the painting? She imagined the conversation. _Hello, this painting contains the ultimate power. Please step inside and switch places with Drawcia so you can rule the universe or whatever it is you are wanting. _The Squeaks: Okay!

Drawcia smiled under her tattered cloak. _This will be a piece of cake, says Drawcia! EEE HEE HEEEEEEEE!_

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

Underground, almost directly under Kirby's feet, the Squeaks were executing their next brilliant plan.

"Remind me where we're going again?" asked Storo.

"Daroach knows a guy we can sell the painting to for a bunch of money," replied Spinni. "He says he lives around here somewhere."

"Or at least he _thinks _he does," said Doc.

"Of course I know where he is," said Daroach haughtily. "It's just…_changed _a little since the last time I was here,"

"Sure," said Doc in a bored tone of voice. "And birds can fly."

"Erm, birds _can _fly," said Spinni.

"Stop changing the subject!"

"I'm hungry," complained Storo.

Daroach was not paying attention. Contrary to what he had told his teammates, he was not planning to sell the painting, at least until he knew what it was. The Squeak leader was many things, but he was not stupid. This painting was not a daVinci, it probably was not even Paintroller's. Bad artists who don't know that they're bad artists have an annoying habit of claiming other works as their own.

No, there was something definitely sinister about this painting, and only one person he could think of would be able to tell him what it was.

Daroach frowned in consternation. Where was the secret entrance? Perhaps it had been sealed since the last time he came…That was probably likely; the inhabitant was a very unpredictable person. If he could be called a person at all.

Suddenly a panel in the wall swung open. Crazy lights flashed wildly and creepy music echoed from within. Daroach smiled. He had found it.

"I have located the place where my confidant resides," said Daroach dramatically. "All by myself. Completely on purpose."

"Of course," said Doc, rolling his eyes, which made his swirly pink glasses spin wildly. The Squeaks filed through the small entrance and through a winding hallway. The music got louder the farther they went, until they reached a large purple door with stars all over it. The music was coming from inside.

Daroach grasped the knob in his claws and opened the door.

Inside was a small round chamber. Violet smoke swirled around the Squeaks as they entered. In the center of the room was a large purple-black cauldron. A green liquid was hissing and frothing inside.

And dancing around the cauldron was a small lavender-colored creature with a jester's hat on, its mouth wide open in glee. It hummed along with the creepy theme music as it grabbed assorted ingredients off the walls, pausing now and then to dump them into the pot. It was hard to tell if the creature knew what it was doing or not.

The jester thing suddenly saw them. It stopped moving, and the lights and music screeched to a halt. The creature's eyes bulged comically for a second, and then it smiled creepily. "Why hello hello HELLO! If it isn't my good buddy Da_roach_!"

"Hello, Marx," said Daroach, his facial expression unchanging.

Marx frowned. "Not even a smile for your best pal Marx? C'mon! You aren't glad to see me?"

"No." Daroach replied. "I came out of necessity."

"What in the name of Nova is that supposed to mean?" asked Marx, a scary grin plastered across his face. Spinni was starting to get the creeps.

"Do you have any food?" asked Storo, unperturbed.

"Whyyyyyyy as a matter of fact, I do," said Marx. He hopped across the room and came back with a small can, which he held out to Storo. "Have some peanuts!"

Storo took the can gratefully and opened it. To his shock a giant green snake popped out.

Marx was rolling on the floor. "Ahahahahahahah! They fall for that one every time! Every ti…ahahahahahahahah!"

Daroach did not even smile. "I have something to show you."

"Oooh, something shiny for good ol' Marx, eh?" grinned the jester. "Leeme have a look-see!"

"Squeaks, leave the room."

"Aw man!" said Storo. "Can I take the peanuts?"

"There are no peanuts, you nimrod," hissed Spinni. "Just a really creepy guy who's probably planning to cook and eat us! Let's go!"

"Gladly," said Doc, moustache quivering.

Marx watched the other mice hurry out the door, his freaky smile remaining the same. "So, whatcha got, Daroach?"

The mouse produced the painting from his red cloak, watching the jester take it with his eyes narrowed.

"Oh dear, I am getting bad vibes from this one, dude," said Marx in a fake hippy voice. "Not! It's a completely normal painting! Don't give me normal things! They're a waste of time! Normal things are the new weird! Even saying the word 'normal' makes me make…little…sicky noises." He gagged for emphasis.

Daroach frowned. "Funny…I could have sworn there was something…watching me. From inside the painting."

"Whatever you're smoking, I want some of it!" Marx cackled. "It's completely 100 unremarkable! I'll even take it off your hands, if you'd like!"

Daroach's eyes narrowed further. "I thought you said you hated normal things."

Marx's smile looked a little more forced now. "Did I?"

"Several times, actually."

"Oh, silly old me," chuckled Marx.

Daroach didn't trust him. It was kind of hard to. "I think I'll hang on to this."

"You do that," said the jester. He was still smiling. But this time, though, the expression looked considerably more menacing.

Daroach tugged his hat brim. "Farewell, Marx."

"Adios, amigo!" shouted Marx, tipping his jester's hat. "Sayonara! Au revoir! Bye bye!"

Daroach shut the door. Marx snapped his fingers, and the music and lights began again.

"Goodbye, Daroach," he said softly. "Forever! Ahahahahahahahah!"

_Wow, Marx came out really creepy. Sorry if he's out of character; I never actually played Kirby Super Star. I don't know how good this story is, but it is fun to write. Again, reviews would be appreciated!  
_


	4. Chapter 4

In her secluded lair of paint, Drawcia frowned. She did not trust this Marx. He had a look in his eye like the one who had painted her long ago. One of utter insanity…

The witch was shocked at her own uneasiness. Who cared about some psychotic midget? As if he had the power to create a being such as herself! Or to take over Dreamland! _Not like Drawcia! EEEE HEE HEE HEEEEE!! _she cackled. _Now if only Drawcia could get out of this ugly place. _She hated this prison. It was not of her making, and therefore not worthy of existence. It would be much more bearable if she had painted it herself.

_Painted it herself…_Drawcia tried to snap her fingers, then realized she didn't have any. So she drew some and snapped those. She drew the seeing bubble to her again, then took a long look at the strange squeaking being that held her painting. _Eee hee heeeee…_

Drawcia summoned an easel and began to paint. In just a few minutes, her latest masterpiece was complete.

The witch breathed life into the painting, and in the blink of an eye, a perfect replica of the mouse known as Daroach stood before her. Drawcia smiled in satisfaction. If she could not get through the barrier of canvas, perhaps her creation could.

She pointed with her newly painted finger towards the canvas barrier. To her delight (and slight confusion) the Daroach drawing slid through with ease. She cackled evilly again. Now to put her witchy plan into motion. _EEEE HEE HEE HEEEEE!_

Kirby strolled down the path to Dedede's castle, grabbing some berries off a bush as he passed it. The trek had been surprisingly uneventful so far. Not even one suicidal Waddle Dee. Kirby munched thoughtfully.

Suddenly a shadow fell over him. Kirby looked up to see a giant rainbow bird hovering over him. He gasped, and then smiled in recognition. Dyna Blade!

He was about to say hi when the enormous avian screamed and dove at him. Kirby jumped out of the way in surprise. "Puyo?" he shouted in confusion. Dyna was his friend! Kirby had taught her chicks how to fly. Why was she attacking him?

He didn't have much time to ponder this, as the bird soon dove at him again, dislodging a feather in the process. Kirby wasted no time in swallowing it, transforming into Wing Kirby. He took off and flew up to Dyna's face.

"Friend!" the puffball shouted. "Puyo!"

"How dare you tell those nasty rats where my nest is!" screeched Dyna Blade.

"Puyo?" Kirby had no idea what she was talking about.

"They stole one of my eggs!" the bird shrieked frantically. "My! Egg! Is! Gone! And you told them where to find it!" She grabbed Kirby in her claws.

"No! Kirby no tell! Puyo!" Kirby was close to tears.

"They said it was you!" screamed Dyna. "You told them there were 'free eggs'! I will eat you like they ate my darling egg!"

"Dyna, Kirby can hardly say your name, let alone tell the Squeaks where your nest is and what was in it," a voice said calmly.

"Meta Knight!" Kirby and his captor said in unison. Dyna relaxed her grip slightly.

"Yes," said the masked swordsman. "Now let go of him."

The rainbow bird let go of Kirby and the he joyfully floated to the ground. Meta Knight followed, landing silently. Dyna Blade followed with a resounding crash.

"The ones who stole your egg were a gang of thieves known as the Squeaks," Meta Knight told Dyna. "I do not know why, but you can rest assured Kirby had nothing whatsoever to do with it."

"Oh," said the enormous bird. She turned to Kirby. "I am dreadfully sorry, Kirby. I was in a panic and not thinking very straight."

"Puyo!" said Kirby. He didn't care for explanations, he was just glad Dyna was his friend again. He waved goodbye as the giant bird flew away. Then he turned back to Meta Knight. "Hi Meta Knight!"

"Hello, Kirby," replied the swordsman. His eyes turned a light shade of blue, signaling he was happy. At least for the moment. Kirby never could be sure with Meta Knight.

"I am glad you managed to defeat Dark Nebula," Meta Knight said coolly. "Although it would have been preferable if you hadn't tried to take it in the first place." The swordsman sighed. "That's the third time the Halberd has been in need of repairs."

"Sorry…puyo…" Kirby apologized sheepishly.

"I am curious to know why you wished to acquire the chest in the first place," said Meta Knight.

"Shortcake!" shouted Kirby.

Meta Knight looked amused. "You traversed Dreamland, killed myriad monsters and minions, defeated the most notorious thieves in the galaxy not just once, but several times, and destroyed the Lord of the Underworld, all for a piece of shortcake?"

"Uh-huh!" replied Kirby. Why else?

Meta Knight chuckled. "Why am I not surprised?"

Kirby was confused. He did not see what was so funny about the situation. Stolen strawberry shortcake was very serious business.

"I could only assume the Squeaks were hungry and stole your cake on a whim," mused Meta Knight. "Then, jumping to a conclusions, you guessed Dedede had stolen your snack. Am I at all correct?"

Kirby nodded. Meta Knight was smart!

Meta Knight shook his head. "Perhaps my entrusting the chest to your worst enemy was not the best course of action."

"Puyo," Kirby agreed. "And now watermelon!"

"What?" asked the swordsman in confusion.

"Dedede steal watermelon from Kirby!" explained Kirby unhappily. "Puyo!"

Meta Knight's eyes turned orange with exasperation. "Kirby, while Dedede may be corrupt, greedy and unscrupulous, he is not the only one who steals food, and contrary to popular belief, he usually has Dreamland's best interests in mind. He almost certainly did not steal your…"

Suddenly a certain obese penguin walked past them on the path, munching on a green-and-pink slice of—

"Watermelon!!" Kirby, Meta Knight and King Dedede all cried at the same time, all for different reasons.

"Mm mm mmm!" said the self-proclaimed ruler of Dreamland contentedly. "This is the _best, _man! Oh hey, Kirby."

If he had hands, Kirby would have clenched them into fists. "Dedede!!"

"I stand corrected," said Meta Knight calmly.

"You should really try some of this, Meta Knight!" said Dedede. "Well, if you have a mouth. It's hard to tell."

"If I didn't have a mouth, how would I be talking to you?" asked Meta Knight.

"Well, I dunno," Dedede replied. "You wear a mask all the time."

"I like it," Meta Knight said indifferently. "It's comfortable."

"Give watermelon back!" Kirby shouted at the king.

"Oh, this is yours?" sneered Dedede. "I had no idea."

"It was in _his _garden, of course you did," said Meta Knight irritably. "Just give it back. I've got better things to do."

"Then why don't you leave, Mr. Fancy Sword Guy?" retorted Dedede, not taking his eyes off Kirby. "We don't."

"Mr. Fancy Sword Guy?" said Meta Knight indignantly. Kirby was getting tired of all these 'I' adverbs.

Dedede threw the watermelon aside. Kirby watched with a traumatized look in his eyes. How _dare _that fat penguin waste a good snack like that? Now it was personal.

The king pulled out his hammer, but before he could do anything, Kirby inhaled it. Now Dedede was defenseless, and Kirby wielded an enormous hammer.

"Mine bigger than yours," Kirby sang.

It was now the penguin's turn to look shocked. "I didn't know you could do that!"

"Sorry!" said Kirby. Then he pounded the penguin into the ground.

"Now can you please tell him where the rest of the watermelon is so we can all get on with our lives?" said Meta Knight in a bored tone of voice.

"You're…still…here?" asked Dedede woozily.

"Well, you know, I'm just here to make sure no dark evil clouds float out of it," replied Meta Knight. "It's my job."

"It's…in…my…castle," said Dedede. "Ask…for…Raksod…" Then he fell unconscious.

Kirby clapped his arm-stubs and ran in the direction of Dedede's castle. He repeated the name over and over again as he went, so he would remember it. "Raksod…Raksod…puyo…"

Meta Knight watched the puffball go. He hoped Kirby would keep himself out of trouble. The swordsman almost laughed aloud. The chances of that happening were very slim, but he had more urgent business to attend to. That meteor his Meta-Knights had found, for instance.

The knight unfurled his bat-like wings and flew towards the airship floating over Dreamland, the glorious Halberd.

He landed on the deck and stepped through the doorway leading to the steering room. However, to his surprise, instead of seeing the long beak and crazy feathers of the bird simply known as the Pilot, a much different, and all too familiar, person greeted him.

Sitting at the wheel was a blue-furred mouse in a red cloak and hat. He did not even turn around as Meta Knight entered.

"Hello, Daroach," said the knight nonchalantly. "I'd like my ship back, thank you."

The thief turned around. He opened his mouth, but instead of some overly theatrical comment about how great he was, a voice echoed from Daroach that Meta Knight had hoped he would never hear again. Twice, in fact.

_Hello, Meta Knight,_ the voice of Drawcia intoned. _Been a while, hasn't it?_

"Not long enough," returned the swordsman grimly, drawing his sword.

Daroach/Drawcia pulled his/her/its wand out of its cloak and shot three beams of light at Meta Knight in quick succession. He dodged. _EEEEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEEEEEE!_

Meta Knight dove at the thing with sword raised. A Star Warrior's work was never done.

_I'm kind of happy about how this chapter turned out. The story seems to be actually getting somewhere, and I get to write Meta Knight! Apparently this fic is getting some hits, so if you read it, please review! Even if you hate it (though I hope you don't). Uh, ciao!_


End file.
